Wireless technologies for powering and charging mobile and other electronic or electric devices, batteries and vehicles have been developed. Such systems generally use a wireless power charger or transmitter, and a wireless power receiver in combination, to provide a means for transfer of power. In some systems, the charger and receiver coil parts of the system are aligned and of comparable or similar size. However, such operation typically requires the user to place the device or battery to be charged in a specific location with respect to the charger. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.